


Drunken escapades

by Wixiany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of swearing, Aged up characters, Drunk characters, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, mentions of yamaguchi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixiany/pseuds/Wixiany
Summary: Tsukishima, being the designated driver, takes home drunk Hinata.





	Drunken escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my twitter.

Tsukki drove Hinata home and was about to leave him there but then Hinata tried to get out of the car and well, he almost didn't. With a roll of his eyes, Tsukki turned off the engine. His night was nowhere near the end.

Hinata was mumbling something as Tsukki caught him before he could land face-first on the concrete. All Tsukki could make out was 'Bakageyama', repeatedly. 

He didn't ask. Honestly, he didn't want to know.

He helped Hinata inside and was debating just leaving him there in the hall. With a sigh, he took his shoes off. He had already gotten this far, few more minutes of making sure Hinata was okay wouldn't hurt.

He quickly regretted his decision. 

Hinata was in an awfully great mood. Ignoring the fact that he couldn't even walk straight without assistance, he skipped down the hall, heading for his bedroom. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy," he chanted in a cheery voice.

By the time Tsukki caught up to him, Hinata had already plopped down onto his bed. He was putting the covers over himself. 

"You should at least take your jeans off," Tsukki pointed out. Sleeping like that would be pretty uncomfortable.

Hinata ignored him. "Do you think Yamayama got home okay? He wasn't feeling well." There was a frown on his face as he pulled the covers closer to himself. 

"Who? Kageyama?" 

"Yeah."

"I'm sure he's fine." 

"But how? You are here so you can't be with him so you can't know." Hinata was squinting at him, looking accusing. How he had managed to even think about that was beyond Tsukki. 

"Then don't ask me stupid questions and just call him."

His eyes grew wide. "I can do that?" 

"Christ." Tsukki rubbed his temples. 

"I'll call him," Hinata said, determined. He found his phone somewhere among the sheets and unlocked it. Tsukki watched his fingers move over the screen and the frown on Hinata's face deepening.

"Tsukki," he whined, "I can't find his contact."

"Just give it here." 

Hinata almost threw the phone at him, overeager. 

Tsukki had to roll his eyes yet again. "Of course you can't. This is fucking Siri."

He dialed Kageyama's number and put the phone back in his hands. 

"Did you get home safe?" Hinata asked as soon as the phone was by his ear. Tsukki heard quiet rings from the phone. 

"Let him answer the call first." 

"Oh, right."

After Kageyama quickly assured him he was fine and ended the call, Hinata was ready to sleep, content. 

Tsukki helped him out of his pants and brought him a bucket and a glass of water. He wanted Hinata to drink it but by the time he returned Hinata was asleep.

There was nothing else for him to do here. Tsukki got back to his car. Before he drove off, he picked up his own phone and sent a quick text to Yamaguchi, informing him that he would be stopping in the morning with some advil and fresh pastries, Tadashi's favorite hangover food.


End file.
